Jay
|(Dimensions) Ingles = Mick Wingert}} Español (Mismo Actor) España (Desconocido) Jay es un protagonista de Ninjago, en especial en el 2016. Apariencia Aparece Jay y ocho variaciones; como un ninja normal, un DX (Dragon Xtreme) Ninja ZX un (Xtreme Zen) Ninja, un Ninja Kendo, un NRG (energía) Ninja, unas variantes kimono, peroMicrofigure y una cosas techno. Como un ninja normal, Jay tiene la envoltura del Ninja Clásico utilizado por primera vez en el Ninja tema desde 1998 , pero en azul por primera vez. Cara de impresión de Jay (que normalmente estaría cubierto por el ninja envolver con la excepción de los ojos) se compone de dos ojos negros con pupilas blancas, un pequeño, aún por determinar, el ceño fruncido, con una línea por debajo mostrando una barbilla y dos cejas, uno de los cuales se corta a través. Su torso es un Traje Ninja Azul con las manos negras y sin respaldo de impresión. La impresión de que está en el frente, revela azul más oscuro (Tierra Azul) ropa debajo de sus túnicas. También en el torso, es un poco el emblema de oro, que es más probable un símbolo de un rayo en Ninjago, que también aparece en la ruleta de Jay. Piernas de Jay en esta variación son de color azul con un modelo de nudo azul más oscuro impresa en las caderas y las piernas. Jay de 2011.png 185px-36jayedednacole.png Como Ninja de DX , Jay utiliza la misma cara y el arnés, ya que su primera variación, pero utiliza una combinación especial de torso y las piernas. el DX torso de Jay ofrece la impresión en la parte delantera y la espalda; en el frente, una pintura de oro del dragón del relámpago . En la parte posterior, el nombre Jay está impreso en oro. En las piernas, un nudo diferente ligada a su derecha. También en las piernas, es una continuación del diseño del Dragón del Relámpago, donde se imprime la cola. Dxjay.png Jay dx.jpg Jay como Microfigure es básicamente un Jay como un ninja normal en una escala más pequeña. En Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu , Jay apareció tanto como un ninja normal y un ninja DX, no obstante sus expresiones faciales fueron cambiados para hacerle parecer más amigable. También se le dio el mismo pelo como Mutt Williams (del Indiana Jones tema) cuando se quitó el abrigo. En el 2012 los juegos, él aparece como un ZX ninja, un ninja NRG, y como un ninja Kendo. La variante de Kendo tiene un guardia de cara sobre la cara y la armadura negro ajustado sobre sus ropas normales de ninja. Como un ninja ZX, se le puede ver con una nueva cabeza de tela con una punta de metal en la punta.Además, tenía un torso rediseñado, con un trapo metido y una funda daga. JayZXj.png|Jay Como un Ninja ZX NRG Jay Serie.png NRG Jay.png Kendo Jay.png En 2013, su variante Elemental Robe fue puesto en libertad. Está diseñado como un manto negro con muchos colorantes azules, y un casco azul. Una corona de plata es en él una vez más. Su símbolo Ninja es en la espalda, rodeado de reflejos plateados. 288px-Jay kimono.png En los Ninjago: conjuntos reiniciado, Jay recibe un cambio de imagen, al igual que el otro ninja. Por primera vez, su pedazo del pelo aparece con él. Su máscara, como los otros ninjas ', es como las máscaras ZX / kimono, pero no cubre la cabeza, sólo la boca. ( Ciro Borg dice que es para evitar el reconocimiento facial.) Su torso cuenta con una correa con un símbolo como el de su kimono de (la palabra "relámpago" en kanji), los rayos a través de su uniforme (que recuerdan a su forma NRG) y clips de fijación las correas a su camisa. Sus pantalones son de color azul. Su espalda se ve muy similar a su forma de kimono. Jay Yay.jpg Jay 2014 CGI.png Personalidad Al principio Jay habia demostrado ser un chico gracioso, dulce y suave, pero con el tiempo el ha demostrado ser un gran Ninja que esta siempre dispuesto a proteger a los demás. Al parecer el esta enamorado de la hermana de Kai: Nya y siente verguenza por las conducta de sus padres. Habilidades El ha demostrado ser muy gracioso, timido e inteligente. Sus habilidades con el rayo ha demostrado crecer y pudo controlar sus Nunchakus de Rayo en un periodo corto de tiempo, aparte de tener un gran control sobre el Spinjitzu, al ser uno de los primeros en entender como se hace. Historia En la serie, Jay ha demostrado ser descubierto por el Sensei Wu mientras se prueba un planeador que había inventado recientemente. Luego fue llevado al monasterio de Wu para entrenar en los caminos de Spinjitzu. Se formó junto a compañeros estudiantes Zane y Cole . Los tres más tarde atacaron otra que encontraron en el monasterio. Después de una pelea se inició entre los cuatro, Wu apareció romperlo y se presentó al recién llegado como su cuarto de estudiante, Kai . Wu anunció entonces a los cuatro ninjas que la búsqueda de las cuatro armas doradas estaba a punto de comenzar. [1] En las Cuevas de la desesperación, la ubicación de la Guadaña de terremotos, después de la guadaña fue recuperado por los ninjas, son atacados por un ejército de Skullkins dirigido por Samukai , el rey de los infiernos. Jay advierte a los enemigos para ser igual que el curso de formación, y después de pasar por los movimientos Wu le enseñó, él convocó a un tornado de un relámpago que corresponde con su elemento. En otras palabras: se realizó spinjitzu, seguido por los otros. Samukai y su retiro de la legión, como un dragón protegiendo el Scythe apareció detrás del ninja. En su desesperación, Kai utiliza la guadaña, a pesar de las instrucciones de Wu no usar el poder de las armas, ya que ningún mortal podía manejarlo. . Una grieta aparece en el techo de la cueva, y el ninja logran escapar [2] Como los ninjas se dirigen a los shurikens de hielo, Wu les enseña el movimiento más poderoso de spinjitzu: el Tornado de la Creación. El barco llega, estrellándose en la isla, y el ninja Introduce las llanuras congeladas. Jay y el resto de los ninjas recuperaron la Shurikens de Hielo. A continuación, en las ruinas flotantes, suben un nunchuck gigante para los nunchucks de rayos, saltando para escapar del dragón del relámpago. Los cuatro utilizan invenciones especiales realizados por Jay, quien hizo mochilas que generan las alas. Los ninjas están a gran altura tal que sean capaces de volar a todo el camino hasta el Bosque de la Tranquilidad, la ubicación de la Espada de Fuego. El grupo luego ir a dormir en el bosque. Kai deja mientras que los otros están dormidos mientras se está bajo la impresión de que su hermana, Nya está en el bosque. Wu tarde deja de seguir Kai, mientras que Jay, Zane, y Cole se encuentran todavía en el sueño. Samukai y el ejército de esqueletos luego llegan, roban tres de las armas doradas, y atan a los restantes miembros del grupo a un árbol. Jay agarra general Nuckal espada 's y corta la cuerda, mientras que los esqueletos no están mirando. Los tres ninjas continuación, tratar de perseguir al ejercito de esqueletos en sus vehículos, pero se escapan al Inframundo [3] . Los ninjas y luego ir a la Templo del Fuegodonde Zane detecta la ubicación de la Espada de Fuego. Kai y Nya continuación, aparecen con el dragón de fuego. Jay entonces se enteró del sacrificio que hizo Wu. Los ninjas entonces recuperar sus dragones elementales y viajan hacia el inframundo. Mientras que en el mundo terrenal, Jay luchó los skullkins (una vez más) y arañas gigantes. A continuación el testigo derrota Samukai Sensei Wu y tomar la espada de fuego de él. Samukai entonces fue aparentemente destruido, pero el poder combinado de las armas permitió Señor Garmadon , malvado hermano de Wu, para escapar del inframundo. Jay luego viajó a Kai y el pueblo de Nya donde él y los demás ninjas fueron recibidos como héroes. Jay tenía un pequeño momento con Nya, ella le dice que el azul es su color favorito, y Jay responde SÍ! ella también le dice a Kai y Jay se siente feliz que están de vuelta. Luego de que lleguen sus armas de oro juntos creando una explosión. [4] Jay también apareció en la mayoría de los Ninjago Mini-Movies. En el primero, dio Nya un paseo hasta el herrero para recoger algunas cosas, como ella se está moviendo con Kai y el Ninja en el Monasterio. También tomó parte en la carrera de dragón entre los otros tres en el segundo. Se le oyó brevemente y se ve en la tercera cuando Kruncha y Knuckal intentaron robar las armas de oro, y también fue visto volando en su dragón en la sexta. En el juego en línea Spinjitzu de Smash, Jay apareció en tres de las cuatro campañas. En su respectiva campaña, él y Nya construyen un globo y viajan al Templo del Cielo para recuperar los Nunchucks del Rayo. En la campaña de Zane, Jay acompañó al ninja de hielo en su búsqueda para recuperar los Shurikens de Hielo. En la campaña de Cole, Jay apareció como una ilusión que llevó Cole a la cueva donde Carridi 'estaban detenidos hija s y la Guadaña de terremotos por Skullkins. Jay era sólo practicable en su respectiva campaña. También, en el juego de Smash Creaciones , Jay dice que Nya es un gran besador cuando Sensei Wu Kai dice que ella no es sólo una chica de pueblo ordinario, por lo tanto se puede suponer Jay ha besado Nya antes, aunque él podría estar bromeando con Kai . Cuando Kai lleva la carga antes de la última batalla, Jay dice que lucha por el amor, lo que implica aún más sus sentimientos por Nya. En el nuevo Ninjago mini-película, La rebelión de las serpientes , su optimismo alcanza su pico con la batalla de la serpentina. Después de que los ninjas van a la aldea Jamanakai para investigar el informe del Señor Garmadon return 's, los ninjas encuentran a Lloyd Garmadon aterrorizando a los aldeanos. Después de él, dejando a los habitantes del pueblo, encuentran el pergamino sobre el Ninja Verde , que es el más intrigado. Durante el concurso de descifrar quién era, perdió primero contra Kai . Después de regresar a la aldea Jamonicia para investigar el regreso de la serpentina, se siente aliviado al ver Nya ha regresado sano y salvo. Jay tiene mucha aparición en esta batalla, sólo para decir que están fuera de forma durante la batalla. [5] En la segunda premier, Home , está molesto por Zane cuando él se ríe de una película cuando él y Nya están llorando. Él y los otros ninjas entrenar para desbloquear las armas de oro cuando Zane les dice que lo siguiera. Después de llegar a casa del árbol de Lloyd Garmadon, le resulta muy fresco e interesante. Sin embargo, él sigue los ninjas para destruirlo. Cuando Cole en hipnotizado, él trata de impresionarlo con un rayo, sin ningún resultado. Cuando Sensei Wu él un-trances, él está devastada que la Serpentina destruyó todos sus juegos de video. Después descubren Bounty de Destiny, él es el primero en comentar sobre la comida. [6] En el octavo episodio " Once Bitten, Twice Shy " , toma Nya en una cita por primera vez. Pero no va del todo como estaba previsto. Él comienza a convertirse en una serpiente y es demasiado tímido para decirle Nya.Entonces Nya está encadenado por Pythor en una montaña rusa que lleva a un círculo de fuego. Llega a su verdadero potencial cuando Nya lo besa (que hace su ritmo cardíaco sube rápidamente, repeliendo la Fangpyre Venom) y descubre que sólo tiene que ser quien es. [7] En " El surgimiento del Maestro del Spinjitzu " , él y Cole se ven afectados por la materia oscura hacia el final del episodio, mientras que la protección de Lloyd , lo que los seres muy brevemente malignas como Nya. Al final del episodio, Cole, Nya, y le se cambian de nuevo. Armas Los Nunchakus del Rayo ''Articulo Principal:Nunchakus del Rayo '' Los Nunchakus del rayo son la arma del trueno de Jay,son realmente inestables y poderosas, Aunque Segun Cole cualquiera puede tener Nunchakus. Están conectados poruna chispa de rayo. Espada Elemental Azul Su espada elemental es igual que todas espadas elementales solo que azul y tiene los poderes de los Nunchakus Tecno Espada Amarilla Tiene una sierra al lado fue creada por la tecnologia comparando con las demas armas. esta no es totalmente una espada ya que tiene forma de hacha y comparando con las anteriores armas de Jay esta hasta ahora es la mas poderosa y algo de esta Tecno-espada raro es que comparado con anteriores armas de Jay esta es amarilla y no azul se dice que es porque en otras temporadas el azul era muy parecido a la de Zane y por eso en esta temporada en vez de azul rey a Jay le pusieron amarillo fuerte. Relaciones Sensei Wu Es el maestro de Spinjitzu de Jay y sus compañeros Kai, Zane y Cole. El es serio, pero sabio el le ha enseñado mucho a Jay y a sus compañeros, tambien ha demostrado ser muy exigente. Nya Desde antes de conocerla, Jay tenía la intención de conquistarla, pero con el tiempo el fue cayendo perdidamente enamorado de ella. En el episodio 16, Nya se enamora de él cuando la versión malvada la besa. Actualmente son novios, pero en la nueva temporada Nya engaña Jay con Cole (culpa de la máquina para encontrar a la pareja perfecta) cuando Jay la tenía. Kai Es el compañero de Jay de estilo Fuego, en un enfrentamiento para demostrar quien podria ser el ninja verde ellos lucharon para ver quien avanzara a la segunda ronda, en la pelea Kai demostro tener una mayor Ventaja, pero Kai logro derrotar a Jay y avanzar a la segunda ronda. Cole Es el compañero de Jay de estilo Tierra, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Jay tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro. En la tercera temporada se pelean por Nya, por culpa de la máquina para encontrar la pareja perfecta Zane Es el compañero de Jay de estilo Nieve, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Jay tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro, el y Jay se llevan bastante bien, aunque Jay intenta hacer que Zane despierte su sentido de humor, hasta que descubrieron que el era un robot cosa que a Zane no le disgusto, pero Jay lo animo diciendole que ser un robot es genial. Lloyd Garmadon Era al principio un enemigo de Jay y los demas ninjas, pero luego de que el Sensei Wu lo aceptara en el equipo y se descubriera que el era el Ninja Verde se logro una cierta amistad. Curiosidades *Jay fue el primero de los ninjas en hacer spinjitzu. * Es cosquilludo (demostrado en el Problema Doble y El Vacío) *Jay fue el segundo ninja que logra desbloquear su verdadero potencial. *A partir del episodio 8, "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Jay ha estado en una relación con Nya. *En "Double Trouble" es el único ninja para no necesitar la ayuda de los chicos malos de Darkley para derrotar a su auto "Bizarro". *En LEGO Battles: Ninjago , tiene el pelo de color naranja-ish en lugar de marrón normal. *Jay es el único ninja que no tiene un conjunto spinner DX. *Jay tiene una Cirus Borg cartel en la pared de su habitación. *En la última temporada, Jay tiene el pelo de color rojo en lugar del marrón anterior. Es lo mismo en el Raider Trueno *En el Episodio 28 el Escucha la Cancion "The Weekend Whip" de The Fold (banda que hace la musica de la serie/sets) *El esta celoso de Cole porque ahora nya se Enamoro de Cole. *En la temporada 2016 se revela que Fritz Donegan es el padre de Jaythumb *Jay es adoptado *Jay en la temporada 2016 usa un parche ya que fue lastimado pero mas adelante se lo quita Apariciones en Sets de LEGO Normal *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *30084 Jay *853098 Jay Keychain Kendo *9446 Destiny's Bounty *5000030 Kendo Jay Promotional Set DX *2519 Skeleton Bowling *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle ZX *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *9553 Jay ZX *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9005275 Jay ZX Minifigure Clock *9006845 LEGO Ninjago Jay ZX Watch NRG *9570 NRG Jay Kimono *70501 Warrior Bike Techno 70723 Thunder Raider 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Armadura) Micro Figure *3856 Ninjago Galeria Jay.....png Ninjago-jay.jpg Kid Jay.png Jay Sprite 2.png Jay Sprite 1.png Nya y jay.png thumb Jay Trueno.jpg 288px-Jay kimono.png Jay.jpg NRG Jay.png 185px-NRGJAY.png 185px-Jay.png JayZX.png 282px-Jay before met sensei.png 185px-NRGJay1.png Jay y Nya socializando.png Jay.png 185px-19Greatdevourerzanejay.png 185px-26Ninjaend.png 185px-18Danceroutine.png zane_kai_and_jay_by_jettheninja12-d4vrti9.jpg|Zane, Kai y Jay 185px-Jay&zanetechno.jpg 7jaycolekaicleaning.png Jay.jpg 185px-36jayedednacole.png 185px-Techninjathesurge.jpg 185px-Jhgjghj.png 7jaycolekaicleaning.png Jay.jpg 185px-36jayedednacole.png 185px-Techninjathesurge.jpg 185px-Jhgjghj.png Ninjas tristes por Zane.png Nya elije a Cole.png Ninjas bajo tierra.png Ninjas viendo a Zane.png Cole,Jay y Nya en el cine.png Jay recupera sus poderes.png Vehiculos en el Digiverso.png Ninjas apunto de Hackear el sistema.png Jay Dorado.png thumb|Jay En LEGO Dimensions. Mas personajes en:Jay pl:Jay de:Jay Walker it:Jai pt-br:Jay ru:Джей Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Trueno Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Protagonistas masculinos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Buenos amigos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes con familia Categoría:Rayo Categoría:2011 Categoría:2012 Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:2010 Categoría:Ninjas Dorados Categoría:Jay Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Ninjago Categoría:2015 Categoría:Cuarta Temporada de Ninjago Categoría:No me digas Categoría:Septima parte Categoría:Serpientes falsas Categoría:Serpentines Categoría:LEGO Dimensions Categoría:Cambio De Actor Categoría:Personajes vivos Categoría:Ninjago Categoría:Poseedores de Los Nunchakus Del Rayo